Before The Sun Dawns
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: inconceivable Love Sequal.
1. What about now sum:Spoilers:

**Spoilers **

**If you don't/didn't feel like reading this sequal for foggy and rainy, he is the back round fact**s

* * *

**Jacob**:

Edward left Jacob. Jacob went into a state of depression. Jacob tried many suicides, but he cant. He notices his body is changing; like the mark on his neck(where Edward released his poison) Now, that mark is a beautiful scar on his body. Brent saves Jacob from a box jelly fish tank, and thats where the love starts. But this is only one way relationship. Brent is actually a mythical creature hunter, and he is working for the Volturi to kill Jacob and the rest of his pack. Seth knows there is something wrong with Brent, and doesn't trust him—even though everyone else does. Then, while Seth and Bella are at the beach with Brent, Brent kills bella with an explisive bomb, and then he shoots Seth with a special bullet. Jacob sees this, and he's mortified. Then, Brent holds out a glowing orb. Edward appears and kills Brent—but it's too late. That orb has just wiped out Jacob's memory.

**Edward**:

Edward goes into a depressed state about leaving Jacob and.....he's pregnant with said persons son. During Edward's pregnancy, the baby send many horrible visions to Jacob. The baby, isn't a normal baby. It is actually very evil towards everything. Anyway, Edward has to endure much pain, but the Baby comes. And Edward doesn't die. The baby has extreme growth, and it takes from both sides of Jacob and Edward in personality and looks. But Edward and the Cullens also notice something, the baby has odd powers and......two different personalties. Then, Edward takes it upon himself to go see Jacob to tell him about his son when he is admitted to the sight of Brent trying to kill Jacob. Edward saves Jacob, and then finds himself in the hospital. Jacob wakes up, but he doesn't remember anything of Edward and his family.

**Please, go on to the next story 'Hold Me Close And Whisper' since you know the backround of this story. **


	2. Oppening:Going Home

Jacob slowly got out of his bed, not feeling anything. He ripped the needles out and wire things off, without having any expression.

The wounds they had caused healed immediately. He looked under the bed, where his clothes lay, in a neat pile. Then he put them on.

After that, he just stayed there, staring at a wall. No thought was crossing his mind. Maybe because he was trying to block out all emotion. Maybe.......because he felt nothing inside.

As he stared at the wall, his hands slowly crawled over to the note and clenched it tightly, and then crawled back and stuffed it in Jacobs pocket.

Jacob let out a shaky sob-ish breath, and then stood up.

He was a vampire. He was a werewolf. He had no one. And he was _alone_.

So next thing, Jacob's running—as in human—to somewhere he doesn't know about, but his legs are taking him. The cold wind cracks against his face, reminding him of the whip that had tortured him.....

And then, Jacob stops. Freezes. Doesn't move.

In front of him lay the pack, and between them lay the border.

They're humans right now, and their staring at him.

"Jacob," Quil mutters, stepping closer.

Sam puts a hand out, glancing a glare at Quil to tell him to stay back. Quil looks at him worriedly, but then sighs and steps back when Sam's glare hardens more.

"Jacob," Sam says, turning back to me. "Why are you here?"

I don't know what happened. Maybe i just broke. But i was already broken. So maybe the pieces that broke broke again.

I fell to my knees, slumping forward. "He's g-gone," i chocked out as i feel tears overwhelm me.

And then they understood, if they didn't understand before, and then they are crowding around me and telling me it's going to be alright.

And then i know they're recoiling if they look at the scars on my arms, and how they know it gets a lot worse because i know those scars will take about a few hours more to heal.

And then i know someone's picking me up and letting me lean on them as we walk to house i don't know if i don't want to go to.

And then......i don't know what happens after that.


	3. Depressioning Reality of Halloween

June....

July....

August....

September....

October....

Jacob slowly opened his eyes to the dark room to which he lived in. The crisp, dry hair, sweetened with sweats and delicious treats and snacks and the aura of joy and playful trickery, even though his black room failed to ever have any type of emotion accept the cold dark depression—that or stale emotionless—wafted into his room, managing to lighten the evil aura for only short counted moments, then getting trampled unto weak depression that grew heavier as it remained there.

This room was often considered the "Death Room" among many. You did not have to be inside this room to feel the demonic pressure. Even outside the room you could feel it lightly, but once you open the door and take the risk of actually _stepping in_, your almost brought to your knees by the energy that has unfortunately befallen your soul.

So, number one rule if your planning on visiting the Black House: Leave Jacob Black, and Jacob Black's room _alone_.

Jacob unclasped his jaws from his arm that he was currently been donning on with a grunt of pain as he felt the fangs scratch against the insides and getting removed after hours of staying still. He watched the skin regrow with one emotionless and dead red left eye, and one dark hazel. The skin reform once again with the color of a clean cumulus cloud—white. Then the tone got darker and darker until it was a tan, but there was still something about it that made it seem like it was pale.

Jake slowly unwrapped his arms that were tied around his legs that were scrunched up against his neck. The wall his back was placed against creaked at the sudden, unnatural movement.

Their was a high pitch screaming noise followed by evil laughter form a radio outside, and it was a dull sound in the werewolf's room—and most likely there was a sound close to that from the radio that awoke him.

Jacob reluctantly shifted his muscles to a stance where he was standing. The left side of his head was pounding, and that ear on that side was under immense pressure. _Migraine_, Jacob's mind thought tardily. He did not think past that, just made the statement in his head that he had a migraine.

His muscles ached and itched as they started functioning, and Jake's first few steps were wobbly—some even resulting in him having to grab onto a surface for support. A corner is not somewhere someone should make home to for a long period of time. But he hadn't felt like sleeping in his bed. Beds bring back memories. Memories that ended up shattering his heart into smaller dust particles.

Jacob hands clenched onto the door knob, slick with cold sweat. His fingers crawled on it and inspected it for a moment as his head rested on the door, then they gripped on it as hard as they could and with time, the door un locked and swung open a crack. Jake stumbled out, and stopped in the middle of the hall, looking down both ways. It was pitch black(to a normal human, but obviously not himself) and the only light that appeared was faint and was glowing from a corner that lead to the living room, which led to the door, where Billy was most likely giving out candy with Seth and Bella.

Seth hadn't asked Jacob to join them, knowing what Jacob would feel like. Seth and Bella had already had 'relations' and would most likely be making out right now in front of Billy, probably to the older mans demise. They would be giving out candy to the kids of Port Angeles and talking to school and pack friends, and maybe throwing candy at each other.

Jacob didn't take in a breath, a habit he had come accustomed to. He could only go so long without breathing; an hour, maybe two. His hour-or-two was running out, and soon he would have to take about 1 minute of lung fulls before he could go back.

Jacob blinked, and then he craned his neck back—his movements like a robot— and walked into the bathroom, flicking on one switch to only make a dim light. The brightness would be to much for his dark-accustomed eyes.

Jake stared at himself for a moment, no feeling crossing his face. Just an empty mass of tan-ish-pale beauty. His red left eye had return to hazel; the werewolf's eyes seemed to do the odd colors often. Jacobs teeth where white, mostly due to the fact that brushing his teeth was a habit during the day, and he would do it five times during the twenty-four hour span. Jacob's jet black hair was long and fine. It would not have been so if Jacobs father did not order him to get it cut. Well, if you considered "Jacob, i think you should get your hair trimmed" an order. But Jacob had to repay Billy. He owed him—even if Billy didn't think so. Jacob's upper body was in layers. A black wife-beater under a black long-sleeve, under a white short-sleeve under a thick black hoody. Under all said upper clothes, were bandages that wrapped from Jacob's upper right arm(almost shoulder) and then around his chest and then around his neck. The bandages were invisible due to the fact of so much clothing; Jacob's complete goal.

Tight—_t-i-g-h-t—_ dark blue skinny jeans clenched onto his figure, exaggerating his legs and ass.

Jacob stared at himself for a moment, then brushed his teeth and flossing and mouth-washing. It seemed like minutes had gone by, but only seconds. And his teeth were _spotless_.

Chills ran up Jacobs spine and pricked his body hairs as he started shedding off the layers of upper clothes. His fingers were numb, and they staggered across the fabrics, skittishly grabbing them and pulling them off. Then, they were off, and Jacob felt cool air blow on him from the vent placed on the ceiling hovering over his figure. Jacob stared at his lean, muscular body. It's tan skin was smooth and it shone, even in the little light that was glancing upon it. He had failed to loose any weight, or gain any weight, and his muscles had almost gotten _bigger_. Jacob had not done anything since he came back except stay in his room. He, like i said before, _lived in his room_. His ab muscles were hard like iron, and there were deep creases that showed which ab muscle was abb muscle. His jubilant, pink nipples(one's that had not been touched in many, many, _many_ months) were like icing on the cake. His arms, not even having to squeeze them to build up and compress the muscle, were rock hard and already showed the indent of a muscle. Due to the fact of how tight Jake's lower pants were, he didn't need to take them off to reveal the beauty. His ass was something you could call soft in skin, but also hard and tight. The jean fabrics framed his leg muscles and the firmness they held.

Jacob was not caring that much about that part of the body, but more of his neck and his broad shoulders.

Jacob's hand lightly brushed across the light brown gauze bandages that were taped onto his skin. Then, he picked up the ending piece, and started unwinding it, revealing his skin. As soon as the first part of the mark appeared, the oxygen and hydrogen mixture plummeted out his mouth and Jacob squeezed his eyes shut, taking a large gasp.

His hands were now furiously unfolding the bandages, and then the soft pressure was off his body, and in his hand. Jacob set it down, and then slowly opened his eyes, forcing calmness to run through him.

Their, as if it was taking over his whole body was a mark. It started at his neck, and then spiraled down(in rather spacious spirals) down his body, all the way to his chest. The area surrounding the two holes that still remained in his neck was like a bruise; blue, purple, brown. But then as you went down the scar—where it got wider and ranged across more skin—it changed.

The perimeter lining the wound was glowing bright red, and it was crusting with blood. The area inside the perimeter was like a scar, rather then a bruise. It was glowing a odd tint of red and sandy tan, and it was slightly puffy with pink—obviously failing to have the bruise colors. But it was _horrible_. But Jacob did not see it as something horrible, he saw it as something; something he would rather not think about, so he didn't.

The mark continued down his upper back—it failed to go down his upper body—as if it wanted to preserve the amazing beauty. For the half-vampire's, for the front, it ended at the shoulders, and just creaked onto his back and took over there.

Actually, this scar was actually _beautiful_. To a human, this would resemble a part of a body that is like the eyes of Frodo from _Lord Of The Rings_; Odd, jubilant, exaggerated, and alluring. His scar is disgusting, but it is like a magnetic pull for attractiveness.

Jacobs eyelids drooped low, and his hand crawled up to cover the bite mark on his neck.

"_Jacob, your so silly," Edward said with a smile, taking his straw out the milkshake he and Jacob were sharing and started fighting with Jacob's straw—of course using his mouth to control the stick. Jacob giggled, "Im not silly, you silly person!" Then, he stopped, his face blank except for horror that caressed the skin. He was staring past Edward, eyes wide. Edward immediately drop the straw back into the cup. "What is it Jacob?," He ask worriedly. Jacob shakes his head in reply, and his expression grows worse and worse as he stared at what behind Edward. This time, Edward does the smart choice and looks back. But he doesn't see anything but an empty restaurant. He raises an eyebrow in confusion, looking back to Jacob. "Wha–"_

_Then, he sees, causing his question to freeze. Jacob had whip cream on his nose, and a cherry is sticking onto it. He's smiling, almost laughing in hysterics. A grin crosses Edwards face and he chuckles, shaking his head. "You really are a silly person." He leans forward, and cups Jacobs face. Then, he bites on the cherry and swallows it, quickly cleaning up the whip-cream after. Jacob smiles wider as Edward leans back. "You know, how can you drink and eat all this? You're a vampire!," he exclaims. Edward shakes his head. "We can eat food, it's just that it makes us......kinda slutty," he says, and (Jacob POV) I see a blush in his cheeks(I've been with him long enough to know what his blush is) "Oh really?," I say mockingly, and i push away the drink, drawling on the table. "Jacob—" I cut Edward off by doing what he always does to me. I took his chin between my index and thumb and lifted it to look at me. I put on a passionate face, letting out a soft moan. "Ahhn, it feels _sooooo_ good_."

Jacob's eyes snap open, and his breathes are coming out in huffs. He looks around, demanding that he calms his self down, and see's only himself.

After a short time, Jake is back to his emotionless self, and the vision that had just spread out before his eyes went back to his memories to stay in the dark, damp corner of isolation.

_Halloween,_ Jacob thinks slowly. He is thinking about something, and thinking slightly hard about it. _Should i.....?_

Sluggishly, Jacob puts another batch of gauze on—making sure to carefully throw away the bloody and dirty used ones in a way where they would not be seen—and wrapped back up on shirts.

Then, he opened the door, and shuffled out into the hallway, where he slowly walked down the hall, leaning on the wall for support when he found that he couldn't stand due to black outs.

His burning headache was crackling his brain, frying it to a dead crisp. Then, as he approached the door, he sat down by it and laid his head on the door, letting his sensitive ears do the working. "Seth, ngh, stop! Mmm, wait Billy! Im so sorr—nnn, right there! MM, the kids t-t-there staring!," Bella mumbled loudly, her words filled with embarrassment and passion

"Bella, it's ok!," Seth laughed, full of joy and freeness—as if the world could never be happier. 

"God, you kids! Making out on the front porch,"Billy growled. He dug into a bowl of candy and dumped a handful into the skeleton-boys pillow-bag. The boy thanked him with a grin and then ran off, giving a what-the-hell glance at Bella and Seth.

"Wait," Bella said, and she pushed Seth back with a blush. "Maybe we should invite Jacob out. I mean.......he's so lonely."

Seth stared at her, and a frown crossed his face. Then, he hugged Bella sympathetically. "Jake just wants to be alone right now. He's healing."

But Bella would not give up that easily. "He's been here for 5 months or so yes? Six tomorrow? And he hasn't spoken but 2 words to us! He barely comes out his room and sometimes i wonder if he's even recognized the new werewolf to come here! After all, Brent _was_ the one who carried him when he first came here! I was hoping they would meet at school, but Jacob doesn't even want to go there!

Jacob was _baffled_. He retracted back from the door, his eyes slightly wide. _Who was Brent? _

But then, Jacobs felt a memory tug in his migraineic mind, and he decided to let it go.

He sluggishly picked himself up from the floor and made his way back to his room, letting his fingers fumble with the lock before locking it perfectly. Almost immediately after said move, Jacobs head began spinning, and he started wobbling. He used the wall for support as always, gripping on it's smooth, flat surface as tight as his weak fingers could while he clenched onto his face with his other hand, trying to even out the pressure. But then, he fell to his knees and then onto his stomach.

No pain. No nothing. Just a fall, thump, and nothing. Jacob blinked.

He heard the high pitch female scream and then the evil chuckle from the radio, and his eyes slowly drooped to a close.

His arms unconsciously wrapped around his figure, clenching on his skin in a tight, self-hug.

And with that, he drifted to sleep, letting tears sweep out the corners of his eyes as he was consumed into the darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________

Im really surprised about how many people are tabbing my story! Thankyee!

And how bout we all say it:

"Poor Jacob T_T"

So many reviews say that! God, you guys are uncreative! Lol, idc xD

BROWNIES!!!!!!

**mia-dwcut-09**

**2009-05-06 . chapter 1**

**o damn poor jacob this chapter is so heartbreaking**

**_____________________________________**

**[report review for abuse] Lost Incantation**

**2009-05-06 . chapter 1**

**My poor Jacob. I'll hold you! I'll make you feel better! I promise! T_T**

**_______________________________________**

**[report review for abuse] rebelwilla**

**2009-05-06 . chapter 1**

**Aw poor Jake! I wonder who picked Jake up? ;) **

Proves said point xD Oh, sorry for grammar mistakes and unknown character switches.


	4. Hobo Spider

It was bright when Jacob woke up[ a few days later. He had accidently forgotten to close the windows and blinds the night before—he had opened them for the reason of the full moons light and strength—a habit he had come accustomed to during the endless days of loneliness and sorrow—and now the air was light and humid—or at least where the narrow strips of light that peeked through the blinds bleached the walls and carpet.

Jacob shoulder and upper half of his body was damp—most likely with blood, and his sheets were probably stained with the same crimson mixture.

Jacob stayed in his bed, staring at the ceiling—or more, the fan that was frozen, except for the chains that twirled and flipped form the air conditioning. There was a spider on the fan wings, connecting to together with a web that it beautifully spun. Jacob slowly unraveled his hands from the covers and held it out in front of him, face emotionless. The spider suddenly froze, and then fell into his hands neatly.

The hobo spider was frozen for a second, and then it's legs started twitching in it crawled on Jacobs hand around his arm, just crawling. Jacob stared at it monotonously, twisting his arms so he could see it in different angels. Then, as it crawled into the palm of his hand, his hand crushed into a fist, squashing the poisonous insect. He could here the spider squeal, and a smirk crossed his face as the shivers of pain from the animal crawled in him. Then, as he realized what he was doing, the small smirk faded and he stood up and dropped the dead spider out the window, brushing away the blood and guts on the sill.

_Death_, he thought. _Why did he let me live?_

Jacob wondered that every second of every day. He asked that question, but he never searched for the answers, and when he did, it was fatal.

Finally, he sighed, and closed the window.

He could smell the musky blood wafting from outside his room.

Bella was on her period.

And then, "Im hungry."

He wasn't in need of blood though. He was in need of actually human food—something he hadn't had in a few weeks.

Moon and self blood was what he survived on.

So, Jacob would go eat.

But first, he should change.

Jacob put on a new patch of gauze on neatly—doubly it to strength the endurance so he could go longer—and then put on a wife beater and a loose orange and black and white plad button up shirt. He changed his boxers and then shoved on dark pants.

Then he stared at his door, thinking what would happen is he went out. Mostly everyone from the pack would be down their, laughing and eating, getting ready to go to school. Jacob was supposed to go to school—since he failed in Forks— but he still didn't go.

Then, he walked over to the door and put a cold sweated hand on it, and turned the knob sluggishly and watched as the door creaked open. He then sighed, and walked out, taking in a needed breathe. The sun shown on him from the undraped windows. It wasn't disturbing and it wasn't wonderful. It was just light that glimmered on his toned skin and had no affect on his deep dark depressant mood at all.

As Jacob strolled down the hall—as slow as a 100 year old grandmama(A/N:grandmama xD)— he could sense the vibrations of joy and laughter coming around the corner. He could here the laughs and giggles and yells. All of them forming, without him.

The werewolf-vampire listened closely, his head low and eyes on the floor that was getting snipped away with each step he took.

_

There was a clatter as embry threw his plate at Seth, who dodged quickly and the plate shattered as it hit the floor

"Hey," Bella yelped, quickly getting in front of Seth and holding her hands out with her legs spread in the defensive saving-life position. "Leave him alone you big brute!"

"It's alright Bella darling, I think Seth can fight for his little bi ass," Quil laughed, watching everyone have their morning fight from the table which he had so kindly set his ass on, feeding Claire spoons of cereal.

Seth was bi. He had found Bella during online dating. Seth was now behind Bella, and he got an evil idea. He turned around and dug into the scrambled egg pan on the stove, and then, he sprinkled them on top of bella's head.

Bella squealed and jumped and then turned around to stare with big brown auburn eyes at her lover Then, her face twisted and hardened into a firm, dark glare. "How _dare _you?" Then she reached for the cottage cheese Embry had so kindly held out(with a smirk of course) and then she through it at Seth. Some got into his hair, but the rest fell as Seth ducked down and started flinging spoons and things everywhere.

Embry and Bella were eager to fight back, and Quil simply sighed and patted Claire on the head. "God Claire, see these insane people?," he said, wiping Claire's mouth with a napkin. "Those people are bad influences ok?"

Claire stared at him with big eyes then giggled, causing Quil to smile. Billy shook his head as he watched the teens, thinking how much more money he was going to have to pay to refill the _new _plates and kitchen devises he had acquired the day before.

In the midst of the was, an odd, undescribable spiritual energy fell upon the wild teens, and they all froze—some, in the most awkward positions.

Jacob stepped into the kitchen, his eyes on the floor. He felt the glances of his brothers and sisters(he slightly considered Bella as one) and he ignored them.

He pushed past Seth, who was in a half split and staring at him with wide eyes, and walked to the pantry and took out the box of whole grain cheerios. He then so kindly slipped his way past Bella and opened the refrigerator and removed the skim milk and placed it beside the cheerios, taking out a bowl. All of this he did without looking into someone's eyes. He was good like that.

He fixed himself a bowl on of cereal and then took out a spoon and dug into the bowl, and then his mouth parted to let in the cereal. He chewed the sweetness, and then swallowed it. He leaned against the counter, munching on his cereal and looking into the bowl.

His stomach growled for more, and he gave it. The silence lasted. And lasted. It went on, and Jacob tried his best to ignore the stares.

Then, "Jacob."

It was Embry. Jacob gulped down another spoonful, not bothering to look up.

"Are you.....?"

Jacob nodded once. Going to school? Yes, he was.

It was silent for about five minutes. Jacob finished his cereal and then washed it out and put it into the dishwasher, taking the duty of cleaning the other dishes.

And then, Seth burst out. "WHAT'S WITH YOU NE–OUCH!"

Quil had slapped the young Werewolf on his head, growling at him. You don't just burst out and ask rudely, "What's with you neck?!?!" to a person like the current Jacob.

"I fell."

_Wholly Shit_, Quil thought. _Jacob just talked! _

Jacob _never _talked. It was a nod for 'yes', a shake for 'no', and a nothing for 'i don't want to answer'. So when Jacob talked, it surprised them all to the point where they couldn't speak for the rest of the morning.

And when Bella and Embry and Quil and Seth left to go to school, Jacob followed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward leaned on the 3rd floor porch railing, looking out onto the endless farmland plain.

The memories he had were blurry, even blurrier due to the fact that he was only here for 5 years of his life, and then he only returned once. He had been a sickly child.

The sky was black, and the stars shown like a heaven. The crescent moon looking evil. He waited for Jasper to appear beside him, holding a bear.

His face looked flush, but i could tell he was under control.

"Hey," he said.

"Your eating. Planning to do it with Alice?"

Jasper took a swig of beer, and then thought about it shortly. "Mmm, nah. Threesome with the girls," he said casually. It's not anything different really; they all needed spicy lives and they usually got bored sometimes and just did it with the same sex. Except Edward. Edward just sulked.

"It's kind of nostalgic," Jasper murmured, looking into the plain. He had seen this place only for the first 4 years of his life. After that, he was sold to prostitution with Alice—where they had unfortunately gotten separated.

"I guess so."

It got silent, except for the noise.

Jasper could tell Edward was trying to hide his face. Hide what he was doing. Hide what was going on with him.

But he couldn't.

Jasper set the Beer at his face and then turn to face Edward. He cupped his cheek, and then turned it to face him.

The black eyes were dark and filled with pain and sorrow, and tears streamed out the vampires eyes, glossing his cheeks. He was _trembling_. "Jasper," he chocked. "It hurts. It hurts _so much_."

Jasper nodded, trying to calm down his step brother. He rested his hand on the hump in Edward stomach, listening to the noises that erupted from it. It _had _to hurt for Edward to say it. To cry over it.

But there was something that Jasper couldn't decide over as he massaged the male vampires stomach softly.

Did it hurt from real physical pain, or did it hurt from the mental pain and the memories and realization? Or was it both?

Jasper tsk'ed mentally, and he kissed Edward on the cheek—of course it meaning nothing.

"It'll be ok."

But Jasper, and Edward knew the real fact: It wasn't going to be _ok_.

______________________________________________________________________________

*Brent*

I could smell him from a mile away. And i smirked at that fact to. He was finally here. And i was about to kill him. And then i would kill his pack. And then i would get paid a large sum of money by those Italian fucking monsters. And then sooner or later I'll kill the Cullens and the other vampires. And then, I'll laugh.

I sat in my seat, just _waiting _for the vampire werewolf half breed to come walking into the room with his depressed mug, moving like a slug. God, i was trembling with excitement and hate.

I hated werewolves and vampires. They weren't right! God, and Jacob Black was both! I _resented _him.

I had never seen Jacob Black in my whole life, but i still hated the mut. His pack and that Bella girl was so _stupid_. Seth, oh god, how i _hated _Seth. He was the only one who didn't really trust me! How _dare _he?! He admitted to me that he didn't mind Jacob going out with that filthy, repulsive Vampire Edward, but when i try to go out for Jacob, he doesn't trust me!? God, for a fucking kid.....

And then, all my worries dashed away, as i felt _him _enter the room. The mysterious Jacob Black.

And what i saw, i had to admit surprised me.

A lost puppy. That what he reminded me of as he walked into the class. His tan, yet pale face showed only one thing: sadness. It scarred his face, almost degrading it's sparkling beauty. Almost. His eyes were honey hazel—and as i narrowed my eyes, i could tell one was a contact lense. Long—super long—medium black locks framed his face, and then longer ones reached all the way to his ass. His body was _perfect_; the lanky yet muscular. His pants showed off all the lovely and admirably qualities of his thighs and legs, and his loose, but fitting plad shirt just made you want to _scream_. But the bandages around his neck that obviously lead downwards? And the smell of blood.

I smirked wider. So, recent? Still manifesting. Oh lovely.

Most of the class looked up to stare at Jacob Black.

I heard some mutter, "It's Jacob....wholly shit he looks so depressed and heartbroken....."

"Didn't you see that school news paper from Forks High? How Jacob was dating a _guy_?," another said.

There was a giggle. "Looks like Mr. Bad guy got _dumped_."

I smirked at the gossip. Apparently Jacob used to be popular around here. But right now, there was something else pulling at my heart. And then Jacob sat by me, without sparing me even a _glance_. His eyes were set on the floor, and as soon as he sat down, he put his heads in his arms, and didn't talk.

And that's when i realized.

This was going to be _fun_.

______________________________________________________________________________

..............................

That was all Jacob could muster to think of. He sat with his head buried in his arms, listening to the used-to-be gossip, and then the teacher walk in and start giving a lesson.

He could sense eyes on him, but there was one pair that seemed to glower into his head. He felt it close. The person next to him?

"He hasn't said a word," he heard someone say across the room.

"What happened to the old Jacob?," another one asked.

He couldn't even fall asleep.

Finally, Jacob inhaled a breath and stood up, taking his bag out from under the desk and slinging it over his shoulder.

He could hear gasps from surrounding bi-standards, but not from the guy sitting next to him—which he only glanced a quick peek to.

Short dirty blonde hair. Aqua eyes. Pink lips. Lanky body.

He looked to Quil and Embry, who were almost _pleading _him to not go. With a simple emotionless stare in reply, he turned around and walked out the classroom.

That's when the teacher turned back, head snapping around to stare at the door and wondering who just left. He asked, but no one answer.

Brent smirked as he heard the pack members in the class hit themselves with their books.

Jacob Black wasn't meant for school. Time to follow.

______________________________________________________________________________

He was at the cliff. Just staring out into the world. His ass was firmly set on the edge and his eyes were set out, maybe searching. He could hear the waves below him, crashing against the wall of stone, slamming into the hard surface and causing it to slowly chip off to form a large dent. The water was salty, and it tingled in Jacobs nose, making him scrunch it in some form of emotion. Maybe disgust. The sun was hidden, and grey, black clouds tumbled and rumbled over the sky. A light misty air swept past him, chilling his heat skin, and then in the faint distance of some radio or sell phone, he could here the lyrics of "Over you" bu the band 'Daughtry'

It had been a long time since Jacob listened to music. Ever since...........so when Jacob heard a song, it kind of rang in his ears, echoing in his empty minded head. But then song officially _disturbed _him. He zoned it out by crying. He scrunched up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Then, he took a shaky breathe and sobbed into his knees.

'I will never get over you'

______________________________________________________________________________

"Edward," Alice cooed, stroking the male vampires stomach. Edward was panting hard—like a human—and he was sprawled out onto the couch of his bedroom. He had allowed no one but Alice and Carlisle to see him like this now. Not even Jasper. Not even Esme.

Edward kept flashing in and out, actually going unconscious and then conscious again. Vampires. Don't. Do. That.

But vampires don't cry either.

And vampires don't have babies either. MALE VAMPIRES ESPECIALLY.

So Edward Mathews was already pretty much a fucked up vampire.

The world dissolved from Edwards eyes, and he felt like he was listening to a sketchy 1920's radio.

_Edward, please. Please come back!_

The world appeared again, and the small being residing inside of Edwards stomach punched him at the thought of his other parent.

Dissolve....

_Edward......Edward......your gone....you've been gone for so long....im scared....please......you think ur helping....your not......EDWARD COME BACK!_

Edward came back, blinking. Thoughts. How could he do it from so far away.

But Edward didn't know. And then he was gone. Into blackness. Unconsciousness.

And he was on a couch. A comfy white one. And a t.v was in front of him. A sketchy, scratchy one. On the screen was Jacob Black. He was sobbing, and his eyes were pink from crying. He was holding onto himself tightly, rocking back and forth on the edge of the cliff. Then, something appeared behind Jacob, and the screen backed out.

Edward awoke with a blink, and then twisted over to his sides, holding his stomach.

______________________________________________________________________________

THANKS FO READING!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY ABOUT GRAMMAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, let me give you back on the story.

Question 1: How is Edward seeing the present future in Jacobs life?

Answer: Jacob is unconsciously letting him

Question 2: WHY THE HELL DOES EDWARD HAVE A BABY??????

Answer: Because someone was complaining about how my story was like so many others, with Edward always leaving Jacob, so im like hell, how bout i make a baby and put it in _Edwards _stomach?

Question 3:How is the baby going to get out of Edward?

Answer: Find out later.

Question 4: I hate Brent, and i don't get him.

Answer: That your problem, not mine. Nah, it's probably mine. XD

Question 5: Will you take our suggestions?

Answer: Yes

Question 6: SUGGESTION: Will you ever actually look over ur work and check for grammar and screw ups?

Answer: Nope. =P


	5. Fire

The soft ribbon of a silkish like texture rubbed against Jacobs throat, sliding left and right playfully.

Jacob squeezed his eyes in discomfort, mumbling for it to stop. His hand reached for the fabric that was teasing his throat, but somehow they didn't. He thought his hand had reached for it, but somehow......it didn't.

"Jacob Black."

Jacob black's eyes drifted open at the sound of his name. He could feel the soft breath in his ear, and then his name called out once more, this time slower. "Jacob.....Black."

Jacob somehow knew what was happening to him. He was getting raped. Again.

He tended to get raped in his dreams constantly. Ever since the dreadful day, and ever since the morning after that dreadful day which was somehow _worse _then the dreadful day, he has had these visions of pleasure.

Jacob was not lying when he said that his private parts had not been touched in a long, extra un-short time, due to the fact that in dreams, it's your astral body being touched mentally, not real body physically.

But this didn't feel like a dream. Jacob could remember what happened to him before he fell to sleep—something most people can't do during a dream. He blinked slowly, his eyes glossed with emotionless eye water.

He had been on a cliff, crying. And now he was here.

But by the fogginess surrounding Jacobs second person vision, he knew it; this was a dream.

Large hands roamed Jacobs astral body, taking in it's muscle indents and curves.

"Your dying" The voice was like slick, melting ice in his ear. A cold chilling dread swept through his mind and body, but the words were like water and made his AB relax.

'I am already dirty,' Jacob's conscious thought. 'Your can do whatever you want with my soiled body, whoever you are.' And the painful thing was, was that Jacob actually _meant it_.

His body was useless. Dirty. Soiled. Polluted. He could see why Edward had left him. And it was because of that reason. An angel like Edward would never want someone like me, Jacob thought solemnly. That was his conclusion to the fact, and Jacob was sure that was the reason he hadn't searched for another. But he couldn't help but cry out some nights. Most nights. As he heard the odd hiccups and growls and hisses—more often the ever now a days. At each odd sign, he thought of Edward. He thought of his once loved lover who now hated him. Edward had tried to hide his true feelings about him with "I love you, i really do" in his departure letter, but Jacob could see past that.

Jacob could.....

"Your body," the male whisper once again in his ear, this time followed by a dip tongue vs. ear lips lock. "You amuse me."

I ignore the comment. My astral body of course stops breathing and arches it's back, letting a soft, disgusting(to Jakes opinion) moan of pleasure.

"Shhh," the man said. Or not man. Maybe teenage boy growing into his early stage of adult hood—like Jacob. A soft hand cover his lips loosely, letting their fingers pressed only half way against his lips, brushing against them softly—sending quirks up Jacobs astral self.

_Hiccup!_

"N-no," JAB(A/N: Jacob astral body =.=) screamed weakly as another hand played against his chest, massaging his left nipple thoroughly. Jacobs legs squeezed together. "I-i...."

"I told you to shut the fuck up," the voice whispered. He bid down hard on JAB's neck, sending repulsive threats up and down JAB's spine. JAB whimpered, but then the puny whimpers folded precisely into delicate bursts of moans and pleasured sounds—something that this certain teen would allow.

"Good, Good. Your so good, Jacob Black," the voice whispers softly, and his hand had soon ago dropped to his cock, where he was pumping it with long strides in his hand, pressing his index finger on the tip every time he felt like JAB was going to come. JAB thrust into the hand greedily, letting the heat sizzle inside him in the pools of pleasure.

Jacob watched JAB with weary, emotionless eyes. He could not see the do-gooder—and he wasn't ur if he wanted to. But the eyes. The eyes he knew where stabbing into JAB'S body were something familiar.

_Grrrrrrrr_

Jacob's eyelids melted down—even though there was no pleasure racing through his real body.

His head cocked to the side, as if trying to pick up another signal. But it didn't.

______________________________________________________________________________

To make them want me; that's what i do with all of my pray. I make them want my cock so bad in their asses of pussies, and then i kill them.

It's hilarious watching. I would do that to three people currently.

Number 1: Jacob Black. Number 2:Seth Clearwater. Number three(hopeing to take out wiht number 2): Bella Swan.

The rest i would just kill in instant. I would do my usual trick(as listed above) on Jacob.

Then there was the next trick: To take away, make them fight as long as they can for it, and then kill them.

That would work out for number two and three.

I sat in my house, with Jacob on the couch, sleeping. I don't even know how many people have been on that couch. That large, leather brown couch with the first amount of fluffy red or white blankets and the vibrators sewed into the makings.

One month. That was all it would take for me to break Jacob's barrier and kick out his previous lover and make me the center and most vital part of his heart. It might even take 3 weeks.

I didn't know if I'd do BSP(Bella Seth Plan) or JP(Jacob plan) first. If i did BSP that would hurt Jacob more, maybe causing his barrier to harden more, but it also might in turn weaken him.

I sighed, running my thumb across Jacobs lower, glossy pink lip, and then slowly letting it crawl into his mouth, suddenly wondering what the monster was dreaming about.

______________________________________________________________________________

JAB was on his stomach, and someone was stretching his right arm high above his head as the used their other hand to fondle with JAB's hole, sack and cock. It was excruciating pain; JAB still hadn't been granted the wish to come—maybe because he never asked for because he was told to keep his mouth shut—and his mouth was constantly opening and closing with moans and grunts, his teeth gritting together. The bridge that had been broken for so long was healed down—after weeks of depressing and sorrowed construction—so JAB was able to hold back his tears. A then whisp of saliva trailed down his mouth, though.

He couldn't help it.

"P-please....," he whimpered. "I-i......s-st...."

"Choose one."

The voice was taunting. His index pressed harder on his slit, making Jacob's eyes snap open in pain. Then, his eyes slowly drifted back down. "C-come...."

The teen worked up a pump, and Jacob thrust back and forward, waiting to come.

And then, with a final thrust into the worm worked hand, and a gasping moan, he released his seed and it flew everywhere.

Most of it went into the teens awaiting hand who, im turn, used it as a lubricant to turn me on.

He stroken his wet finger across JAB's ass, making lines and circles around his hole, to witch he later plopped his finger in without so much less then a passionate moan of pleasure.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob blinked awake. It was bright. His hand raised to his forehead, maybe to express pressure on the floating mass.

Then, he noticed. He immediately zipped up, his head snapping in all directions.

Jacob could not stand not knowing where he was. It brought back things he didn't want to be brought back.

He could already here the cracks.

_CRACK!_

Jacob's head spinned in the direction of the wild crack and he saw a real fire place(non-eletric).

He stared at the burning flames of red and yellow and orange. So angelic, so demonic. They can save you, or they can kill you. Give you light to find your way, set your blood a boil.

"Hello."

Jacobs head whirled around once more. His heart was racing and he was scared out of his life.

Then, he saw the person he had sat by in first bell. The wild blonde hair......the intense aqua blue eyes......the figure......

"Who are you!? ANSWER ME NOW!" He was demanding because he was scared.

"Shhh, Calm down."

_That voice.....!_

"Where—what—who—how?!," was all Jacob could choke out in his angry raise.

Brent smirked inside. "Your at my house because you passed out on a cliff, Im Tryan."

Jacobs heart slowly—_s.l.o.w.l.y—_calmed, and he controlled his breathing, noticing he was panting for no reason. Then, the still remaining depression hit him like _bam! _and he turned back to what he was before.

"Oh."

It was silent.

The _Crack! Crack! Crack! _Of the fire wood chemicals beeing cauntered was setting Jacob on the edge of the lines of insanity, and he kept jumping and wincing—just _waiting _to be consumed into another cuncossioun.

But Jacob was to aware of the eyes that never fell off him. They eyes that pryed. The eyes that inspected......

Suddenly, Jacob got to his feet, pushing the covers off him.

Brent only could his to himself and anger—he had wanted more time to explore.

But he didn't stop the mixed breed from outright getting up without so much as a thanks and walking at the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

4:57 in the ams. What else do i do on Saturday anyway? =.= haha no

With how i come out with these chapters, you guys could wait probably 2-3 months in weeks that you owe me =.=.=.=.=

Sorry for grammar mistakes. Though you don't deserve one.......well, i hate grammar mistakes to, so i guess it can't be helped.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!

Oh, on your search bar type in: .com

Please check out the YAOI page(which i am constantly updating) and become a member!!!! It would mean so much for me if you did. Really.


	6. Staplers

It's called love. I don't know what it means anymore; what it holds. All thoughts of _love _had left me a long time ago.

Humans think they know how hard it is to loose someone your close to; but they don't even come close.

One day, both those humans will eventually die and see each other in heaven.

But i will never die. And Jacob will die. And if there is the fact that i do die, then it's not like i would be going to the same place.

The baby in my stomach moved in my stomach, making me grit me teeth and seethe.

I was always thinking: What is this baby? Is he human? No, that was obvious. Is he a werewolf like Jacob? A vampire like me?

I didn't know, but i knew it was fatal. I _was _going to die, actually. So i lied before. This baby, if it turns out to be a vampire, will eat me to get out.

But i guessed i deserved it. What a monster i am. To leave kill someone. To kill Jacob. How far had it manifested? My venom which i had carelessly set out....Had Jacobs body destroyed it after i left? Was Jacob alive right now? Was he grinning in that way that made you feel like a liberate hawk, soaring through the sky with the rays of gleaming sun hitting it's back? Was he happy i was gone?

So many questions that i can't answer. But there was one thing i did know; it was better that i was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Brent_, Jacob thought. _Who was he? _

Jacob's mind hurt more the usual, and thoughts more then two words were actually being produced from his head. It was like a dusty old machine had been turned on in his brain; it was picking up speed.

He was in his room, changing the gauze.

Though the thoughts were often the same, and revolved around that one topic of 'Brent, who is he?' it was still a thought.

Jacob's hand was suddenly found at his neck. Then, there was a whip, causing Jacob's eyes to widen in insane terror and his back to arch; his fingers gripping the wholes.

_He was in a forest, sprawled out on a sea of crunchy leaves and twigs. He was naked and drenching with sweat, and his face was contorted in pain. His head kept thrashing in different directions._

"_Hah, your so weak daddy. But i love you anyway!" _

_That voice was taunting him. He didn't know who or what it was coming from. A child? A boy?_

_Small red eyes gleamed on a pale face, and then the white fangs. _

"_Daddy can't hear me cause i block him out, but i looooooove taunting you daddy! Other daddy is in pain, did you know? Because of you Daddy!"_

_JAB screamed as the last message burned into his head. _

"_Hehe, it's all your fault Daddy!! It's all Daddy fault! He can't control his powers, no, no, and he's making so much pain for other daddy! It's aaaaaaaaaaaalll your fault."_

"_Shut up," JAB whispered hoarsely. "Please," he whimpered. _

"_You should—"_

"_Don't say it, please don't say it."_

"_DIE."_

Jacob came back, and he was falling to the floor. With a quick movement, he caught himself on the wall, breathing heavily.

Die Die Die Die.

The words were seared and implanted into his mind. It was like they were tattooed onto his skin.

It's your fault. Die.

Jacob blinked to calm himself, then blinked again. Was he hungry? Was he going insane.

Well, he had already gone insane.

Then, a flatness spread across his mind, and he knew what he had to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

Seth glanced at Brent, who was talking to Embry about the gym.

Seth had his arms wrapped around Bella as they watched t.v, but the watching television programming was a one-sided deal. He couldn't help but steal looks at Brent—not because he liked him, because he didn't _trust _him.

There was something odd about this human. He showed up out of the blue as Bella's cousin. Bella hadn't known anything about this— and Brent had said—as if clueless—"Really? Your parents never told you?".

It was aggravating. How could she—everyone—not get this chilling vibration out of this guy?

There was something messed up with him. Very wrong. Twisted.

Suddenly, Brent stop talking. Seth thought he had been caught, but he hadn't.

Brent looked up to the ceiling, concentrating. Then, he raised an eyebrow, and looked back down to Embry. "Im sorry, man, i gotta go," he said quickly.

AS he left the room he looked up the stairs, and then after that at me, giving a hard glare. I had to fight to maintain my growl. Then, he was gone.

"I wonder where he had to go," Bella said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled kindly, acting as if i _loved _him—like i always did.

______________________________________________________________________________

_How do you kill yourself? _

_Do you jump off a cliff or put a gun to your head and pull the trigger?_

_Or do you do what I'm doing?_

Jacob walked through the 'dark' streets of Port Angeles.

The streets looked like crap; the stores had gunshots cracking the shields, and homeless people were almost everywhere.

But Jacob could see them: Prostitutes.

They were _everywhere_—walked the streets in their skimpy outfits, just waiting to get banged.

You could describe Jacob Black as a Masochist. Because he was. And tonight, it was only a greater urge.

Jacob couldn't die; then he wouldn't feel any pain from the punishment he deserved.

He saw a really skimpy ass big-boobed prostitute staring at him over in her ally corner.

Jacob walked over to her, but he didn't.

His real self hid in a corner half way through, and then JAB came out.

JAB.....

Jacob had a small mind conference.

_Jab: Do you really want this Jacob? You know if you agree then im going to turn into the biggest slut you've ever seen, right? You do know that i will make you have so much pleasure, yet pain running through your veins right? You know this?_

_Jacob: *Nods at mirror image in front of him, face emotionless* I know. Just...._

_Jab: Yes?_

_Jacob: *Shakes head* I don't care. Make me feel so much pain i can't think about anything else. Make me feel so much sorrow that i feel dead without it. Make me feel so sick and disgusting that i can't live without someone touching me everyday. _

_Jab:*eyes lowered* Yes. _

Jab walked up to the girl, pulling a three hundred dollar bill from his pocket, smirking. Don't ask how he got the money, because he doesn't know.

The girl smiled—she had strait white teeth. Her face was a regular white, and she had a miniskirt accompanying her ass,and a white, clearly see-through tube top that accented her large boobs. She had luscious black curls and green eyes. Almost immediately eye contact greeting, Jab was pushing her up against the cold brick wall, furiously kissing her.

The girl moaned, kissing back. Her legs wrapped around Jab's back and her arms lay on Jab's shoulders, her hands entwined in Jab's long hair.

Jab's hand reached down into the girl's skirt and into her thong panties, and he rubbed her clit, causing the girl to kiss him harder.

"Ahh, your so pretty yet your rough, i like you!," she giggled before her tongue laced with Jab's.

Jacob already felt disgusting. He already felt pain. This wasn't a dream. Jab had taken over, but this wasn't a dream. This was his _real body_. Fear was unraveling inside him as Jab played with the girls clit and rubbed their bodies together.

_Jab stop it_....

_You said you wanted this. I can't. _

He couldn't get through to Jab, so he just curled into a tiny ball and screamed out his lovers name. _EDWARD!!!!_

"_Daddy, why are you doing this? Daddy, why?"_

_No......no......_Jacob whimpered. _Not you......Edward please Edward help me!_

_CRACK! He's not going to help you Jacob. He's not coming. _

_Jab, please...._Jacob cried, knowing his efforts were futile. Jab was already set and locked, the girl his door.

"Jacob. What. The. _Fuck. _Are. You. _Doing?_

Jacob gasped and in turn, Jab the Slutty Jacob fell back into the corners.

Jacob broke the kiss with the girl and his head snapped around.

Brent. His eyes....they were filled with such worry and anger....?

Suddenly, Jacob was pulled off the girl, and then consumed into Brents arms, his face tilted to lock in a tight, hard kiss.

"What the fuck!," the girl screamed from behind from Jacob. But then there was a scratching noise of her picking something off the groung and she left, fuming as she walked away from the fag couple. Jacob had accidently dropped the money.

The kiss was short lived, and once Brent departed, Jacob fell to his knees, trembling.

The words bounced out of his mouth. "W-why......?"

"I want to be your friend. Friends don't let their friends do stupid shit like that."

Jacob was silent, and his hands clenched together so hard that his knuckles turned white. His heart was going insane and he didn't know why. It might be his conscious. But there was something so odd....

Then, he was grabbed by the arm and flung up over Brents shoulder. "C'mon, your tired."

"N-no!," Jacob stuttered. Anger was boiling inside him. His vampire side was awakening.

Brent smiled. "C'mon im just taking you back to your h—"

"NO!" Then, in a flash, Brent was hurtling into a wall. He slammed against it, but it barely hurt because it had happened so many times in his life now and he knew how to angle his body for the least hurt.

He slid down the wall, and then as he reached ground he opened his eyes to see a wolf. A wolf with red eyes.

Then, the wolf was gone.

Brents laughter started out slow and small, and then got ravenous and loud, almost like an insane person. "Jacob Jacob Jacob," he murmured.

Your going to murder tonight, Jacob! And then I'll have more reason to kill you. Hehe. Funny.

______________________________________________________________________________

"_That's right Daddy, destroy her." _

Jacob's jaws wrapped around his first victim: The prostitute from earlier. She had screamed at first—when he first sunk his fangs into her neck. She had petted him, the big black dog. And then he changed and she screamed and then he forced her up against the wall and she yelped hoarsely for help she knew wasn't going to come. Then she screamed out when Jacob sunk his fangs into her. And then, she got quiet as the blood slurped down Jacob's throat, and his mind had a field day. And then, she died and turned into dust.

Jacob fell to his knees, wrapping his head in his arms and rocking back and forth, wishing for insanity to end. Wishing for his life to end. It was so much pain.

Pain, that made Jacob moan with pleasure.

"_Good job Daddy. I love you._"

And somehow the words fell out of Jacob's lips without him even thinking. "I love you too."

______________________________________________________________________________

The next week went by. For the first two days of that week, Jacob stayed in his room, holed up and moaning as he tried to block out that tiny voice in his head, calling him "daddy." It was officially taunting him; it never left.

Seth visited often—more often then before. Seth was always the one who got stuck with bringing Jacob food and things when he was in his depressed state. But Seth didn't mind. He actually liked it.

Brent had been here before Jacob came back, and ever since Seth shook his hand he knew the guy was bad. And he knew everyone wanted Brent and Jacob together. Every except him. So Seth really took the silent and unknown duty of protecting Jacob. Everyone was letting Jacob slip. They didn't even notice Jake leaving the house some moments, or when Jacob was in true pain. And what do you think was their excuse? _He never turns into a werewolf anymore, so it's not like we can see into his mind. _

Seth hated them for that. You don't need to be in to someone mind to know if something wrong with them. Maybe it was because Seth liked Edward. He always knew Edward already felt ashamed for what he was making happen to Jacob.

So during those two days, Seth would sit on Jacob's bed and watch the other werewolf sulk in the corner. He would just watch him, and sometimes, yet very, very, _very, _rarely he would say in a soft, whispering, almost barely detectable voice:

"He will come back."

There would be no physical change in Jacob's sulk—non that he could see or hear anyway—but he knew that Jacob heard him and he also knew Jacob tried to ignore it, but then ended up dwelling on it.

Seth was growing more curious of the gauze that kept wrapping down Jacob's body though. A werewolf could heal in an instant; there's no point in a band aid if there's nothing to aid. So Seth cared. But whatever was going on with Jacob and his body was Jacob's problem, not his.

After those two days, Jacob started attending school. And this time, he actually stayed the whole day.

Literally, who _whole _day.

Well, he might just not go home.

But he went through all his classes, and he kept to himself and kept quiet: ignoring other completely. He tried to ignore Brent as best as he could—meaning that he couldn't.

The person followed him _everywhere_. He always sat by Jacob—even at lunch. Jacob would usually get up from his seat and take his extremely late homework and studying to a spot in the woods.

But if you squint, i mean really _squint_, you would see something amazing.

Jacob was loosening up. His body was relaxed more, and he was speaking full sentences every once and again. Maybe 3 times a week. The other answer was a 'walk away' meaning 'not going to answer', 'shake of head' meaning 'no' and 'nod of head' meaning yes.

What scared his pack most was the fact that he was barely coming home. And when he did, it was late. _Extremely_. And know one knew where he was gone. No one wanted to track him for the reason of "He's just being a teenager."

Well, actually, Brent was tracking him. Like before, Brent followed Jacob everywhere.

But Jacob wasn't doing anything bad. He hadn't killed anymore people. Now he would go into the woods and change into his wolf form(blocking his pack from his mind) and fall asleep, dreaming the dreadful dreams that now he anticipated and yearned for; because he always saw a glimpse of Edward.

Jacob was supposed to be forgetting. All those months of depression were supposed to block Edward out of his mind. Make Jake feel like he didn't need the vampire. But Jacob couldn't do that: especially with that taunting child. The taunting child who had two daddies. The taunting child who had glistening red eyes. The taunting child who mocked him. The taunting child who loved him. The taunting child who he felt _so close _to.

Jacob spent equal amount of time in a library, usually falling asleep late into the nights as he read. He wasn't reading books to stay informed, he was reading books so he could listen to music and not look stupid. Either you can stare at a place in the wall with a blank expression while your listening to music, or you can look smart and stare into a book. And why did he listen to music?

Because it reminded him of Edward.

Maybe that is why Jacob calls himself weak; because he can't forget.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Carlisle," Edward said emotionlessly. "I can't breath."

Carlisle stared at him as if he were insane. "None of us c—"

Edwards eyes flashed red as he cut his step father off. "The. Baby. Is. _Hungry_."

A frown appeared on Carlisle's face. "He's not accepting any of blood i give him and i have no idea why. Never in my life have a seen a baby like that. There was one time though, maybe a week ago, when the baby turned completely healthy for a few moments. But then he turned like this only seconds later."

Edward blinked. "I can't get into his mind."

"I don't know why that is either."

It got silent for a while.

A cloud moved, and a moon-lit ray fell across Edward's face. "Am......I......going to die?"

"I don't know, Edward. Im sorry."

Edward closed his eyes, and he slowly brought up his hand and rubbed his stomach. The baby purred. "Where is he?"

"Edward if you—"

"WHERE IS HE?!?!??!" The yell echoed the room and rang in their ears. Edward was full of rage that he didn't even know about.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "You can't do it right now. Later."

Edward was about to scream again, but then he felt a wave of calm wash across him.

"Fuck you Jasper," Edward hissed.

_Shut up and calm down. Concentrate on the baby_.

"Go to hell."

But i listened to him anyway. I closed my eyes and went far back into my conscious to vampire sleep.

_______________________________________________

Well, this is possibly the LAST CHAPTER, because somehow, i got NO reviews for the chapter before this. Which is like IMPOSSIBLE because i always get reviews for EVERY chapter. God, i was waiting too! Im going to sleep and im like, i can't wait to see all those reviews when i wake up today. And you guys gave me N.O.N.E

Was the last chapter that horrible??!??!?!?!??!

God, thanks for inspiration people. You know the only reason i was able to finish this was because of the good reviews! If i had gotten no reviews before, then this story would be stuck on the 4th damn chapter of the Foggy and Rainy!

Ichigoorlelouch—is obviously angry

*starts throwing bottles of wine everywhere and then sets them on fire* I HOPE YOU DIE!

*goes and cries in a corner*


	7. RECAP FOR DUMMIES

Foggy and Rainy RECAP:

Jacob got kicked out of his school and had to go to forks high. There he meets Edward. When Jacob is unconscious Edward bites him, sending his poison(because he thought Jacob's werewolf side would kill it) and t hen they fell in love. Jacob's pack didn't want Jacob dating Edward, so Jacob left them. Jacob has the special ability to Block away powers, and he can see the definite future(which happens in dreams, and that when Alice can go into his mind) Then, one week when Edward was gone hunting, Jacob got raped by James and Edward thought that it was his fault so he left. That foggy and Rainy.

-god you guys....

FAMILY & FRIENDS CHART

Ok, James and Edward are real brothers, and Jasper and Alive(real siblings) are their step siblings. Emmett was James Gym Partner, and Rosalie was Emmett's GF.

Jasper and Alice got sold into prostitution to pay for family debt, and then they got separated.

Edward was too sick to live in the farm where James lived, so he had to go to a big City.

-Jeez

What about now CURRENT RECAP:

Jacob is now depressed. He feels like it's his fault and all that. Brent is a vampire/werewolf/mythical creatures hunter. Right now he's working for the volunturi just for money and the pleasure of killing Jacob and his pack. He doesn't like Seth because Seth is the only one who is seeing past the fake character.

When Edward first bit Jacob(see above) he released poison(because he didn't think it would matter because Jacob's body would destroy it) so now the mark is infesting Jacobs body(reason for scar) and Jacob is turning half vampire now. Edward is having a baby, and i don't really know what the baby is though. The baby is able to block Edward out of his/her thoughts, and it is able to portray vampire-ish thoughts to Jacob. It rarely talks to Edward, liking him to suffer with the unexplainable changes in his mind and body.

-So, anymore issues? If you still don't get it, tell me what part you don't get. If you don't get any of it, don't read my story =.=


	8. The Tank

I sat down at Jacob's table—Jacob's table because Jacob was the only one sitting at it. Jacob eyes were narrow, and the pencil in was moving like lightning. Literally. He was using his powers; how careless of him.

The moment—_moment!_(think of Josh from Drake and Josh)— i sat down and opened my mouth to greet him, Jacob—without even so much of glancing at me—got up and started heading out the door.

That was usual. My pocket buzzed, so i took out my phone, acknowledging the fact of Embry waving for me.

I slid it open. "Hello."

A mesmerizing voice—to anyone _but _me—came through the other end. "How much longer?"

I smirked, leaning against the table. "Aro, you and your gang aren't very patient now are you?"

"Shut up you _human_."

I growled into the phone. "Just wait till i kill you. Just _wait!_"

"Haha, keep dreaming. You didn't answer my question."

I sighed, looking around the lunch room, my gaze fixing on a window, where outside that window sat Jacob my a tree, doing homework.

"I have to gain trust. He's a depressed mop and doesn't want to lighten up. I told you 4 weeks."

"Wait." The soothing, _disgusting _voice paused. "What is wrong with him?"

"God, your not even fucking informed you fucking disgusting blood sucker go to fucking hell......he had a complete tragic break-up with one of your kin after he got raped from another vampire. The vampires don't live here anymore, and it's just the Black and his manifesting body."

"Ahh.....I see." The voice was filled with joy and amusement. Then it go serious once again. "Hurry." And the line died.

I growled, slamming the phone shut and sliding it into my pocket. I looked once more at Jacob, and i couldn't help but smirk.

"Everyone is interested in you, monster," i said with amusement.

Jacob suddenly looked up and a bird flew down to his awaiting hand. He didn't smile, just stared at the figure emotionlessly. Then, the bird flew off and Jacob got back to writing.

"Even i, i have to admit, am interested in you."

______________________________________________________________________________

_Daddy Daddy Daddy!! _

Jacob blinked at the noise, and the closed his book. It was around 1 o'clock in the morning, and he was sitting in the library that was actually _closed_.

He know started with a question to greet the baby when he arrived at his conscious.

"Who are you?"

The baby giggled as it always did. _"Oh Daddy, you don't know how much i want to hug you and then just _kill _you! I can see why they all want you now!! Your blood is delicious. Oh WAIT! I have to tell you something"_

Jacob was already walking through the back library door into the streets. There was a desire in his head he had to kill, and the only way to kill it was pain. He had to stay with physical and then think of mental during the torture. That how it always went.

"_Did you know now im tormenting other daddy? I used to do it just with physical pain and then i would shoot memories into his mind, but now, im talking to him!! It's so funny how he reacts daddy, he has to actually _breath _and he grits his teeth as he tries not to yell in pain and sometimes he _cries!"

Jacob was forcing back the tears and biting his lip, trying to block out the pain.

Who was this other daddy? Who was the person who was birthing this child?

He hadn't ever had sex with a woman, so how?

Jacob took a few corner and walks, and then a bridge, until he came to it: National Aquarium of Nationalities.

Jacob took in a large breath—because his had run out— and then climbed up the wall to the second floor and then down the halls to a vault door in less then a second.

"_Aww daddy your not!_," the voice giggled.

Jacob didn't reply. He typed in the code—6675—and the door beeped/ Their was a swoosh, and it creaked open.

Jacob stepped in and the door closed.

There in front of him lay a cylinder like room. The roof was clear and the moonlight pooled into the room. The room was made out of some type of Metal like substance, and there was aqua water in the center of it.

Jacob stepped closer to the large forty by twenty tube.

He stopped when his toes reached the end and suspended in air, barely touching the water. He looked down.

The salt water was full of globbish like creatures that looked like boxes. They has long noodle like strings hanging from under them, floating and following them as the object in front of them moved.

There were large one, and then some that Jacob could barely see. The tank was lit up, so you could still see them easily though.

They were so beautiful—all mostly the clear purplish colors. You wanted to pet them they were so cute.

But no, you should not pet this creature.

This creature is none other, the box jelly fish.

Jacob stepped back, and started stripping off his clothes. Piece by piece slid off easily, and his hands were barely trembling.

Then, nude as could bee—even the gauze was off—Jacob stood at the edge of the tank.

"_Daddy Daddy, do you _really _want to do this? I mean Daddy, it's like hmm.....it's REALLY gunna be painful!"_

Jacob set out his right foot, his eyelids drifting lower and lower as his heart beat insanely—warning the barriers around his mind to stop being stupid and step back. But Jacob's mind barriers were thick. Very thick.

And then, Jacob plunged in.

______________________________________________________________________________

Edwards stomach was unnaturally calm tonight. There was only small gentle movements and Edward Could almost swear he could actually here it _breathing_. The cullen was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He could've been dead right now. _Would've _been dead. He had had the plan set in his head the second he saw Jacob in a bed of glass shards, beaten, abused and tortured—all his fault. He would force the Volunturi to kill him anyway he could—even if that meant killing one of the members. But then he felt the baby. If anything, that baby could NOT die. It was Jacobs. Edward could never take away or destroy something of Werewolf's

Edward was sluggish sitting up. He didn't know how the baby would react to the movement. It tortured him with thoughts of Jacob, his lover that already haunted his absolute being every second of the long days he stayed at his old house which seemed to make the wound in his dead, cracked heart deeper.

Edward waited for the baby to stir, but it didn't. Just another gentle shift as he moved. The vampire finally stood up, one hand on his stomach and the other on the wall door support. He was exhausted already, but he managed to walk out onto the porch and thump onto the jecuzi side—which Alice and Rosalie used to get some sun. His fingers moved like lightning as he pressed the buttons on the side.

Immediately, there was a clinging noise, followed by a _juuuuuuu_.

The surface was heating, and bubbles filled the large tub.

Edward only had to take his robe off. He didn't stand up—that was not a smart thing to do in a condition like his.

So the black robe slipped off his shoulders, and fell stopped at his but. Edward lifted his but up an inch, and then tugged it out from under him. The silk fabric fell to the wooded porch like a ribbon.

Edward(A/N: God, i keep putting Jacob!)sighed, rubbing his stomach again, as if checking one last time.

No reply.

Edward, after a while, almost reassured, turned, and dipped his feet into the pool-like container.

_Immediately _the water turned ice cold, and there were small cracking noises as the surface turned bright blue ice, holding his feet in place.

Edward stared at it, and then he shifted his foot, wiggling his toes. The ice gave a large _crack! _and then broke into shards and started floating.

Edward(A/N: EDWARD NOT JACOB(theres a reason why i keep my hands keep typing Jacob, im very.....excited) slowly slid his body in—_very slowly_. And soon, he was shoulder deep inside the ice water.

Then, it happened.

-_two red eyes gleamed-_

"_Hello Daddy_:

Edward gasped, and then, the water began to _boil_, singing his cold skin.

It wouldn't turn cold, it kept boiling.

-_a tank. Blood. No blood. A glob-_

A scream was released from Edward's lips as he came back. The _pain_. His stomach. His mind. Fire. Cold fire. Ice. Flame.

It was _breaking_. _Tearing. _

(A/N: Not trying to ruin the moment, but im listening to the radio: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol! (Think how hard it is to write this part while listening to a song like this xD)

-_Wide eyes. One hazel. One red. A wide mouth. A scream. Fangs. Thirsty. Long, clear tentacles. Bubbles-_

"EDWARD!"

Jasper. Or Alice.

Edward couldn't make it out. His teeth were grinding together, his eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were clawing his hand.

He felt them trying to approach.

"_STAY BACK!"_

And then they stopped. Edward didn't know who said it. His mouth had moved, but it didn't sound like it was his voice.

Pain. He let out another scream.

-_spaghetti-like objects wrapped themselves around a flesh—a arm. A scream. A cry. A glob.-_

Edward mouth opened in a cry of pain. "MAKE IT STOP!"

His mind was racing with visions. Pain was the only thing he was able to feel.

"STOP IT!"

"Jacob calm down!"

The voice was unfamiliar to him. He wanted to kill whoever it was.

His fangs were growing.

"_Yes Daddy. Your hungry. He's in pain. He's in _so much _pain. And it's your fault. He's screaming for death. He wants it. He's hungry. He's ready to kill. He's ready to die."_

And Edward knew what was happening. The baby was ready. And then, the last vision came:

-_It was silent. Long strands of beautiful black hair floated in the water. Wide red and hazel eyes, glossy with water and tears and pain, slowly mellowed and drifted shut. And then, the whole body appeared. Tentacles of clearness wrapped around the pale-ish tan body covering almost all the skin. The globs were sucked onto the skin, they didn't come off. They were making home onto the body. Some were large, some were small. But they covered him. And then, Jacobs eyes finally closed, and he started drifting to the bottom. To his death-_

"_To. His. Death._"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Jacob."

The voice was a mush.

"Jacob, wake up. Please, Jacob, wake up."

Finally, Jacob's eyes opened—like a slug—and the voice lost _most _of it's fuzziness.

The blur in front of him then distinguished into two bodies.

One Seth Clearwater. The other, Brent ________.

Seth was on one knee—and he was talking to him. Brent was behind him, examining Jacob carefully with eyes that Jacob could not make out.

Jacob stared at them, and then looked down at his body. He was under a coat—was it...Brents? It smelled like him...— but when he lifted it, he saw nothing. Just smooth, tan-ish pale skin.

But he knew what had happened to him.

He had jumped into a tank of Box Jelly fish, and he had felt pain.

Jacob soon realized he was shaking.

He looked back up to Seth. "Who......saved me?"

Seth stared at him, eyes wide, obviously at his question.

Then, he looked at the floor. (They were still in the Aquarium. This time though, they were where the people would watch the sharks.).

"Brent had somehow....knew you were gone. And he came to me.....and i couldn't even believe i hadn't noticed man. Im so sorry. But we didn't tell anyone else, so no one knows except us. uhmm, i had to get you out.....oh god Jake are you ok?"

Seth couldn't talk anymore, Jacob could tell. He had embraced Jake in a hug, mumming sorry into his shoulder as he cried.

Jacob slightly wondered if he had gotten hurt. But he couldn't ask.

Instead, he stared strait ahead at Brent.

Brent stared back at him, eyes filled with.....sadness.

They were glossed over with wetness.

"I was to late. If i would have been earlier....," he trailed off, his eyes becoming sadder.

The aura stayed still.

Then, somehow....just out of no where...a completely surprising thing happened.

Jacobs eyes _lightened _and the a faint, small, teensy, tiny smile crossed his face.

"Thank.....you."

_______________________

_Finally, _Brent thought, letting a fake tear slip out his eyes and a fake, grateful smile appear on his face.

_I have shattered your barrier. _

________________________________________________________________________________

Did yoSu like this chapter? Did you? DID YOU?

Well, i actually got everything else planned out. I can't tell you, which is really sad.

Star trek is AWESOME! I just saw it yesterday wEith my friend!! Omg, it was. So. GOOD.

I RECOMMEND IT!!!!

So, hoQw many people _hate _brent?

Oh, and check out my profile for the site!!! MembEer please!

OH DAMN- KISS ME THRU THE PHONE JUST CAME ON!!

BABY U KNO THAT I MISS U , I WANNA GET WITH YOU, BUT I CANNOT BABY GIRL AND THAT THE ISSUE.

Wait....wait.....wait.....wEait...

I MISS U I MISS U I REALLY WANNA KISS U BUT I CANT. SIX SEVEN EIGHT TRIPLE NINE EIGHT TWO ONE TWO!!

Sorry, i havent looked at the lyrics once and im just oging on ear and the radio goes fast!

So, check out th the pole oLn my pro and look at my sight ^_^.

Oh, and feel free to review about this! USE FEELINGS!!!!

Oh, and did you figure it out? Im not giving u any hints. (It's not in the story chapter though)

If you did find it, then PM me about it. Don't review and don't tell anyone else till _I _announce it!

And it might bot happen, for u guys who found it!! But it could!!

I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES—ESPECIALLY IN THE EDWARD PART. I HAD TO TAKE THAT PART OUT MY JOURNAL, I COULDN'T JUST FREELY WRITE IT. AND I DON'T REVIEW IT BECAUSE (A) I DON'T FEEL LIKE (B) I WANT TO GET THE CHAPTERS OUT TO SATISFY YOU MORE AND ©) **I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT**^_^


	9. No Name

"Edward...."

Edward opened his eyes at the sound of Alice's voice.

He didn't feel any pain. Actually, he felt _nothing_.

"Am i dead?," he asked weakly.

Alice glanced at Carlisle, who was watching with careful eyes, then a Jasper—same expression—and then held out her arms.

There were bundles under bundles of blankets, wrapped like a cocoon.

But no, there was more.

In the midst of those blankets was white flesh. Small, white flesh.

The baby's eyes were closed gently, the eyebrows indented like Jacob's.

His skin was white as computer paper, and it half way gleamed—not fully like a vampires, but there was definitely a glorious sparkle to it. The baby's pink lips were parted, and his breathing was steady. His breathing.

He was naked, and he was a _boy._

Edward placed his hand on the bed, pushing himself up. Then, he leaned against the head post, and reached out.

Alice glanced at Carlisle and Jasper again, and then gave the baby to Edward.

Edward cradled it, holding it close. It's skin was freezing cold, even depleting the blankets warmth, but his blood that was racing through his fast tempo'ed heart was practically boiling.

And the amazing thing was: this baby was absolutely gorgeous.

Edward stared at it, his mind gently scratching against the baby's mind.

His baby's mind.

It was peaceful. _Calm_. It was like a ocean. A beach. A beach with no one there, just the light breeze and the soft crashing waves. There was no demonic aura _anywhere _in his mind. Just gentleness.

Edward retracted from his baby's mind.

Suddenly, as Edward stared at his baby, it's eyes slowly beamed open.

A deep tint of red gleamed in the small pupils, making Edwards eyes grow wide. The baby blinked, stretched it's tiny arms, yawned, and then fell back asleep, snuggling closer to Edward.

A spiking chill ran through Edwards body, and he felt a wetness drip out of his eye.

He was alive. He had given birth. To his son. To Jacob's son. To _their _son.

................and he had no clue what to name it.

____________________________________

"Emmett take it easy! He's a month old!," that's what Alice screamed as Emmett ran—his _vampire _run— to the soccer ball, and kicked it with full force.

But no. You don't take it easy with a child like this.

The _four _foot tall child eyes narrowed, gleaming red as they usually did. His eyes pulled together, waiting for the ball to hurry up and come, his stance ready.

When the ball came, the child took in a big breath and his foot came up and he kicked it _smack! _in the rolling center, and it flew back at lightning speed.

He felt a tremor run through his spine and he shuddered, blinking. Suddenly, without warning the ball jammed into his face, causing him to fly back into the forest and hit a tree.

"DAMMIT!," the one month old child yelled, quickly grabbing his jaw and putting the bones back in place before it healed instantly.

He flipped back his long(all the way to his but) red-ish brown hair, his eyes setting in a deep glare as he looked for Emmett. Then, when he heard the crack behind him, he quickly ran into the forest, ready to catch his 'uncle'

Edward Cullen watched, sitting with Jasper.

Jasper kept glancing at Edward as he always did, wondering if he was ok.

Edward only talked now, when he was with the child.

Edward had still not named the child. His child.

There was a deep sadness in Edwards eyes as he watched the baby that had taunted him so much while he was pregnant.

And he couldn't help it. Compare.

The child had the redish-brown color hair as Him, and the longness of Jacob's.

He had the attitude and temper of Jacob, and the eyes of a true vampire.

He had the coldness of a vampire, the heart and blood of Jacob.

He had the body that they both had: the lanky.

And the baby was four feet tall, and he had been born 31 days ago.

Edward still was haunted. Ever night. When the baby slept, the voice would return. And then the child would wake up in cold sweat, wondering about his crazy dream with these crazy people.

And Edward, still hadn't named this child.

Finally, Edward, unable to watch his son sighed and sat up. "Im going inside."

He walked from the lower level porch into the kitchen, where opened the fridge to search for a cup of blood he would leave out on the counter for his son. Their son.

_Their _son.....

"Edward."

Edward wasn't surprised to hear Jasper call his name as he followed him inside.

He set the O + blood filled cup on the counter, and then leaned against the fridge, eyes downcast.

"I know you don't want to talk," Jasper said, examining his brother. "I really do. I can feel your feelings. I know what your going through."

'No you don't," Edward thought, blinking as a habit. 'You might be able to feel what im feeling, but you don't know anything I've been going through.'

Jasper went on, never knowing what Edward had just thought. "At least name him, Edward. He's learning so much, he's _understanding_. He's not normal."

"Shut up."

Jasper froze, his mouth open to say something, but frozen to ice.

Edward was currently trembling in anger. "_None _of us are normal so don't you DARE EVER SAY THAT HE'S NOT NORMAL!"

Jasper stared at his anger-ridden brother, eyes wide.

Edward let out shaky breathes as he steamed off, and then. "I will never name him. I don't deserve it. That is for _him _to decide and _him _only. And _he_........_He _is someone that i will refuse to hurt anymore. _He _will never know because right now i _know _he is happy and i will _not _use my selfish, stupid, disgusting, monsterly being to ruin that for him!

And with those words, Edward leaned off the refrigerator and walked out the Kitchen, up the halls, and into his room.

__________________________

"_Who are you?"_

_That is what the child asked, looking at himself in the mirror. _

_The being in the mirror, shrugged, and then grinned, flashing it's fangs. "I am you."_

_The child shook his head slowly, and then ran off from the mirror to his bed, where he kneeled down and took out a box from underneath. _

_He then ran back to the mirror, and opened the box, taking out a picture. It was a picture of a beautiful teenager—according to what wikipedia said— with long brown hair and hazel eyes. He had his arms wrapped around(POV accident) my daddy, and was kissing him on the cheek._

"_Who is this person?," the child asked. "He looks really familiar." The mirror boy smiled, and his the redness in his eyes swirled around the pupil like it was being mixed. "That is someone very weak like daddy," the MB replied. _

_The child raised an eyebrow, then, his eyes lowed, and the picture dropped from his hands and fluttered to the floor. _

"_Who.....am i?"_

_MB smiled wider. _

"_You, are an abomination." _

"_Oh.....I....I understand."_

_MB started to fade in the mirror. _

"_Wait!," The child protested. _

_MB raised an eyebrow, appearing distincly again. "Yes?"_

"_What..What is my name?"_

_MB suddenly laughed out loud, shaking his head in amusment. Then he began to fade again, his last words: _

"_I couldn't possibly know." _

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for the ONE review!!! I loooooooooooooooooooooooved it!! =.=


	10. Trust

He is healing. He is almost healed. There are subjects you cannot approach with him, and he is silent a lot, but he is actually healing.

He mainly talked to Brent now: his savior.

And he doesn't sulk anymore. Though Jacob will have a dream every other night or so about a small child's voice, that's it. It's almost gone. Almost. Not completely.

Jacob has not let go, but the his grip on the rope is loose.

The best thing is not to think about it. He ignores it. Ignores the feeling.

And now, he is now the best friend of Brent Cahill.

__________________________________________

"Hey Jacob," I ask lightly, sitting down beside the monster at lunch, setting my back pack down beside me. "I have a question."

Jacob nods.

"Well......." I put on a blush. "Would you like to....go see a movie tonight?"

Shock is the emotion on Jacob's face for about five seconds, and then, it turns to sorrow. He looks down at the table, where his journal sits.

"You don't have to! It was just a question!," I try to repair quickly. "It's just Star Trek has come out and people say it's really good! It's not a date!"

"No, it's not that.....," Jacob murmurs.

I raise an eyebrow, leaning closer. "Then what is it, Jacob?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I don't mind. I want to go. With you, i mean."

This time, shock turns to me and slaps me right in the face. Then, amusement. But i hide the amusement.

"Ok, Jacob. Call it a date?"

Jacob hesitates, and his body tenses, and i wonder if i took it to far. "I mean—"

"Yes."

"What?"

Jacob's eyes harden and he looks up to me with a 'definiteness.' "Yes, call it a date."

And then he stands up and walks away from the table.

And as i sit there, awed, i can't help but smirk. I want to laugh insanely, but i can't, so all i can do it laugh.

It has been a month and one week—longer then expected, but still working.

This couldn't have worked out better. It really couldn't.

Now, I've got it all set. One week. Definitely.

______________________________________________________________________________

I picked Jacob up in a ford focus.

He was waiting for me on his porch in a rocking chair.

He was in black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black hoody overtop of that. I could see the gauze faintly, but i left it alone.

This was a date. This was dating. This was Jacob letting his heart barriers down.

"So," he asked, as we drove to wall-greens to buy candy. "Star Trek?"

I nodded. "Yeah." It was actiony, and i hoped he would like it.

At wall-greens, we bought gummy bears and Swedish fish and chocolate covered cookie dough. I payed for it.

And when we go to the movie—10:15 pm—i payed for that too.

We sat in the back, watching the previews.

The movie theater filled up fast, but we had no one in front of us, ans we were at the perfect angle.

Then, the lights went low(and some off) and the movie started.

For the first hour, we watched, eating from separate candy boxes. Take it steady. That's what you had to do.

Then, Jacob started relaxing. He rested his head against my shoulder and reached into my Gummy Bears box.

Our hands brushed together. His tensed—surprised at his own action—and then slowly, trembling, retracted.

I smiled to myself. He's having an inner conflict.

And then, after more time passed by, i felt Jacob jolt in his seat as the bad guys appeared out of no-where, and they grabbed captain kerk in the movie.

Jacob's breath hitched and his whole body tensed, and then slowly began to relax, and he rubbed against me more—as if i was comforting him.

Suddenly, no ones there. The movie isn't playing. It's just us.

I turn and take Jacob's thumb between my thumb and index finger, and i lift it up so his eyes meet mine.

He is _trembling_.

Immediately after our eyes meet, he glances down.

"No," i said softly.

He looks back up at me with wide, half-fearful eyes.

His lips are shaking.

Then, i take the biggest risk i have ever taken with him.

I lean down and press my lips against his.

I am gentle, i have to be.

It is a deep brush, but there is no tongues, no opening of mouths, no teeth.

Then, i pull apart from him.

"Do you trust me?," I whisper.

Jacob eyes widen for a fraction of a second, and then they lower.

"Yes."

______________________________________________________

And that started it. Those words.

The trust.

That started the mini dates. The movies. The studies. The restaurants. The parks. The picnics.

I was wrong for the second time.

It took me 2 weeks. But this time, i promise you, it all ends. And it will end quickly.

______________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Flowers

"Jacob, would you like to come with me?"

"To what?," Jacob asked, smiling brightly.

"Hmm.....I don't know, it's a secret!"

Jacob did a fake think about it, then smiled wider and nodded. "Im up."

"Then get in the car. It's about an hour drive."

And Jacob got in the car. And Seth watched. And Brent grinned. And then Brent followed.

____________________________________________________

"Brent."

It was full of passion and love, almost hidden in the amount of moans of pleasure that were emiting from Jacob's mouth. Jacob's face expressoin—a mixture of a passion and pain, mostly passion—was beautiful to the vampire hunter.

His hand stroked Jacob's cock, rubbing Jake's precum that was dripping out the slit all over it.

Jacob's body was on fire, but it didn't ruin the sex on the hot day.

The two teens were under blooming trees , them laying in beautiful piles of flowers, accenting their beautiful figures and the skin tones.

"I love you," Jake murmured. He had murmured this before. "I love you so much."

Brent smiled. "I love you too."

And then, next thing, he is sucking the head of Jake's cock, while massaging the base with his hand.

"Ahh!," Jacob moans in surprise.

And then there a steady rhythm, and they move to it, both minds lost in sexual pleasure.

Jacob thrusts his head back, feeling the tightness gathering in his lower area.

"Brent ngh i think im going to...."

And without warning, Jacob is flipped over and his but cheeks are spread open, and Brents cock is shoved into him without so much as a notification.

Jacob yelps in surprise, but then, at the fast paced tempo going, Jacob's starts liking it, urging him to god harder.

Brents cock hit's his prostate, setting lovely vibrations up Jacob's entire being, causing him to cry out in astonishing delight.

Brents hands clawed onto Jacob hips, holding them steady so he can pound in there as fast and hard as Jacob wanted him to.

And then, Jacob warned again, this time breathless in the amount of pleasure.

Brent was at his limit to, not able to restrict any longer, and he released inside Jake the same time Jacob released onto the flowers beneath them.

Brent pulled out, and then wrapped his arms around jacob, pulling him in.

"I love you, Jacob," he whispered in the werewolf/vampires ear, following his soft saying with a lick and a light blow, knowing it would send jitters through Jake.

Jake 'mmm'ed, snuggling against Brent's warm being.

Jake and Brent were now lovers and Brent was ready to see him cry.

______________________________________________________________________________

Can you believe it? TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part

"Carlisle."

Not just Edward Cullens Step father, but every cullen turn to look to stare at him.

"It's time," Edward said.

And they nodded.

"I'll get the kid," Emmett said, sauntering out the kitchen and to the forest to retrieve the child.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Jacob sat in front of the blood sand hour glass, his legs crossed. His shirt was off, including the gauze. And that revealed everything. The, beautifully disgusting wound gleamed and sparkled. The edges shown with lava hot blood, which was never crusting over. The light pink color which it had taken before was now like the bite mark that still remained on his neck, untouched except for the skin 3 centimeters away from it. Now, the whole wound was bruise like, purple and brown. Black. The mark had completely consumed Jacob's back and was now climbing down to his knees, forming a weird pattern as it went down. It was like a shape. The v shape ended at his crack, and then two thin lines parted and trailed down both his but cheeks. Then there formed bands down his upper thigh, and then another thin line was climbing down to his knee. Jacob stared at the hour glass. Before. It had been full. Now it was somehow almost empty. His gleaming red eye and hazel stared at it, emotionless. What was that rattle. He had heard it before. It was so faint. Like wind. A light brush of wind. Was someone banding against fence walls? Screaming? Jacob didn't know. _

"_Daddy." _

_The voice. It was different. It was...grown. Not a child's. And it was so peaceful. Gentle, actually. Soft. _

_A drip of water sounded, as if it was hitting a flat, lake surface. _

"_Dad. Answer me. No. Answer him. He's calling." _

_Jacob blinked. He felt invisible hands wrap around him. _Embracing _him. Telling him it was ok. _

"_Dad. Listen to me. Please. You can't do what your doing. No matter what. You can't. You have to stop. It's not right. You know it's not." _

_Jacob blinked once more._

"_Please dad!" The voice was pleading. Then there was a rattle. And a drip. _

_A single grain of blood sand fell from the top, to where it landed in the pile on the bottom. _

_There was only a few more left. _

Jacob's eyes snapped open and he sat up as fast as i lightning bolt, panting harshly and sweat damping his body.

It had been weeks since he had had a dream like that.

He couldn't think about it. If he did, then he would feel the murderous feel. Jacob had only killed once, and he wanted to keep it like that. And he couldn't become depressed again.

He had Brent. Brent, his savior.

Jacob took a quick shower and put on quick clothes: black boxers, white and ocean blue Swim shorts, a fresh pare of gauze(That was considered clothes now) and a white wife-beater. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair(which had been cut into spiky type of style), and then walked into the kitchen, where Brent and Seth sit, seeming to have an awkward, silent conversation.

Jacob hadn't heard any of it because he hadn't been paying attention, but by the look on Seth's face, he could tell something was wrong.

"What's up," Jake asked, taking a orange juice crate out the refrigerator and chugging it down.

"Nothing," Seth replied, and he sat up from the table, glancing at Jake's boyfriend. "I gotta go, Bye." And then Seth was gone.

Jake raised an eyebrow, 'ahh'ing as he finished the whole carton and threw it into the trash can, his arms dropping to his side. "Well that was awkward," he said, still looking at the door.

The way Seth expression was......Seth never had an expression like that.

"What happened?," Jake asked, now turning to Brent for an explanation.

Brent smiled, standing up, and pecking Jacob on the cheek. "Nothing, baby."

"It didn't sound like 'nothing'," Jacob retorted, following Brent outside to the porch.

The air was full of misty water and the sky looked like hell.

"It's going to rain today," Jake commented sadly.

"Perfect weather...."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, eyeing his boyfriend. "Perfect weather for what?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Sorry, it's just that my cat died on this date, so it was 'perfect weather' to remorse for her death."

Jake let it slide.

It was silent as they watched the world, and Jacob's mind couldn't help but going back to the dream.

Who was this new boy? He's sounded like the kid before, but now he sounded different. And what was that rattling? And the hour glass—what was up with that?

He couldn't understand it. And he didn't want to either. So why was he so damn worried?

Jacob finally shook his head.

No, he left me. It was my fault. Now he has a happier life. With a girl, most likely.

"What do you want to do today," Jacob asked as brent and him walked back into the house and sat themselves on the couch.

Jacob let himself be wrapped in by Brent's arms......but why did he feel so uncomfortable?

Jacob annoyed it.

"Nothing really," Brent replied, kissing Jacob's neck and then blowing on it gently, sending tremors of excitement through Jacob's sizzling body. "I was thinking about helping Seth and Bells down at the Beach, help pick up trash."

"Is that what you guys were talking about?"

"Possibly."

Jacob pouted. "Why do you have to be like that! Just answer my question!"

"Mmm, nope."

"Fine......Meany."

Brent laughed, kissing Jake on the neck again. After moments of silence he asked, "Do you want to come with?"

"Hell no."

"Good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing baby."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

"Your so cute," Brent giggled.

Jake smirked. "Sure."

______________________________________________________________________________

64921

After typing such important code, i set my hand on the scanner. It scanned, and then the light turned green, and the door unlocked.

I smiled and walked into the store. The door immediately shut and locked behind me.

I walked over to the counter why Angela stood, making out with her girlfriend Jessica. Angela had brunette hair pulled into two ponytails and she always wore the but short mini-shorts and the simple charlotte russe braw.

Jessica was less sophisticated then _that_, deciding to wear a shorter mini-skirtand no shirt at all, wanting to accent her boobs.

I banged on the counter to get their attention.

They groaned immediately—at the same damn time—and then Angela got off of Jessica, allowing Angela to get off the chair.

"What do you want this time?," They asked in harmony, regarding me with weary eyes as grind their boobs together in front of me, making out as i talked to them.

"98 caliber GYX."

They stopped immediately and their heads snapped to look at me.

"_What_?," they asked together.

I nodded, picking four wads of money out my back pocket.

Their eyes gleamed as i set it onto the table. "And don't you have a 'special something' in the back?"

They nodded.

And then, they were off each other, in separate directions, getting my stuff.

About ten minutes later they returned.

Angela held the 98 caliber GYX—a polished silver gun which had rose vines engraved to it with special bullets that burn the body from the inside out— and Jessica took hold to a jewelry box. They sent them on the counter and then held out their hands.

"Pay up."

As expected.

I threw down 10 wads now of one-hundred dollar bills, and then grabbed the stuff, carefully pocketing the box.

"Thanks, bitches," i said.

They giggled at that(knowing that the money was real so no use in checking it) and then they were on each other again.

"Yeah but we're you killing supply bitches."

"That you are."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Alice," Edward asked, "Can you see anything?"

Alice squeezed her eyes tighter, slowly shaking her head. "Nothing. All there is is fog and more fog. And even if i could see past that, i think there's a wall."

Edward nodded, and then the private plan got silent once again.

Then:

"I think i see something."

Everyone's head snapped to look at the child—Carlisle's extra fast.

He was very interested with the child and always wanted to learn more about it.

The child looked down at his toys which he was playing with, and his lips s tarted to move.

All the cullens were suddenly not on plane anymore, no, they were in fog.

"_I think it's raining," The child said. _

"_And i here waves." _

The cullens looked around the room, only able to see fog.

"_But that's it. Wait." _The child hesitated, searching deeper. _"There is something very bad. Extremely bad." _

The cullens were once on the jet again, out of the fog and holding no voices.

"That was weird," Emmett muttered.

Edward was still somehow in the fog though.

He squinted his eyes, trying to see past the thick wall of fog.

Then: _"Hi, daddy!_"

Edward's heart lept, his eyes growing wide.

"_Aww beautiful reaction!! Wait, uhm, i have something to tell you!!_"

Edward didn't reply, and the tormenting voice took that as a yes to go on.

"_Hehehe, daddy, your going to be to late!!"_

______________________________________________________________________________

8: 27 pm: Beach.

Seth grabbed a Tiki torch and lit it on fire, repeating this action as he went around the circles. The sky had showed them earlier, but now it was cloudy, and Seth was sure it would pass without another notice.

Seth glanced at Brent, who was picking up shells along the beach shore.

Seth now completely despised and resented the human. He thought Jacob would see, would _notice _the aura of Brent. How could Jacob give up so easily? How could he forget so quickly about Edward? The one who had took him in and sheltered him, the one who he gave up the pack for.

Seth hated it, he hated it when he heard Jacob say "I love you" to Brent. He absolutely positively _hated _it.

And that mark on his neck. It was reaching farther and farther down his body. He could tell by the gauze that covered it.

Something was wrong with Jacob, and Jacob wasn't admitting it.

Seth sighed, running his hand through his hair. And that's another thing, Jacob had agreed with Brent to get all of his hair cut off. Not he had the look of Taylor Lautner. Seth had to admit, it was cute, but he liked Jacob's hair longer. Like he was sure Edward Cullen did......

He turned to see Bella in a fold out bed-chair, lying on her stomach in a white bikini. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun and she still had her 40 % off shades on—even though it was night time.

She stayed close to the fire, letting her body get warm.

Everyone had Swim outfits on—everyone as in the only ones who were there: Bella, himself, and Brent.

Though Brent had a wife-beater on, and Seth was just in his black trunks.

Seth considered it a good thing that Jacob hadn't come.

This was a great time to confront Brent about all his issues.

Seth took one last look at his love, preparing himself for the ecounter, and then ran—in his human way—to the Human, shortening his long strides as he came closer.

"Hey," Brent greeted sweetly.

"Hi." Seth picked up a spiral shell from the sand and placed it in the bucket.

This went on for 10 minutes, until finally, they came to the end of the beach, where a cliff wall stood.

Brent leaned on it, setting the bucket down and looking out into the calm ocean.

Seth stared at him for a while, then turned to also look at the beach, trying to form the right words into the right sentences.

Finally: "Who are you?"

Seth was blunt like that.

Brent smiled at the werewolf monster's words. "What do you mean, who am i? I'm brent, you've known me for almost half a year now."

"Don't fucking mess with me." Seth had never had the best temper, so right now he wasn't up for the lies.

He grabbed Brent by his shirt collar and gripped him tight, shoving him against the wall.

That what (a) being a werewolf will do for you and (b) playing on all the school sports teams in his school will do for you.

"Who are you and why are you messing around with Jake?," he growled, his face only 2 inches away from Brents.

Brent smiled wider. "Your cocky for the youngest werewolf."

"_Excuse me?_"

Brent eyes softened and he lifted up his hind, his right cradling Seths cheek and the left running through his hair.

He had to admit, Seth was always a cute one. Even if Seth had liked him, he would've been always the one to die either before or right after Jacob.

Seth could be the cute prostitute who is extremely sensitive.

"Your really cute when your angry," Brent mused, leaning forward and letting his lips crush on the werewolves.

The kiss was short lived. Almost immediately after contact, Brent was shoved off. Seth took a step back, breathing heavily. "What the fuck?!"

But there was something more. Seth knew it. He knew Brent was never serious about Jake, and he knew there was something more behind this.

Why did he keep smiling.....?

And then it dawned on him.

"Bella."

In the next instant, he's running 5 miles back to where Bella is. And as soon as he steps foot on the cold sand, only feet away from where they had set up.

"**What about now, what about today what if you were making me, all that i was meant to be."**

The tick.

"BELLA NO!"

But it's to late.

_Tick_.

Then, the earth starts to shake, causing him to fall over. Next thing there is a sonic boom, and fire cascades everywhere, billows of smoke swirling around them.

It fills his lungs, and the fire singes his skin, but he his harmed in no way by the bomb that just exploded.

Seth runs deeper into the smoke, screaming out for his lover.

"Bella, where are you!? BELLA!"

"S-seth...."

The voice is barely alive. It's softer then a whisper, and it sounded like it was on a cheese grader, getting shredded.

It came from his right.

With his senses, Seth was able to find her and carry her out of the smoke and fire.

He set her down, kneeling beside her and examining her.

She's missing an arm and a leg, arm left, leg right. Blood has smeared all over her nude body, and it flows out of her mouth. Her eyes are barely open.

Tears are swimming in Seth's eyes, yet not falling over. "Bella please don't die!"

He cups her cheeks, urging her to live. "Please, Bella! PLEASE!"

"S-seth, lean c-closer...," she rasps.

Seth obeyes, leaning his ear as close as he could to her mouth. "What is it?"

Bella's cracked lips form a small, smile, and her right hand grabs Seth trembling one, holding it weakly—but as tight as she could.

"I.....love you...."

Bella's hand suddenly turned I've cold, and her grip fell.

"Bella.....," Seth whispered. "Bella, if y-your alive please.....don't joke with me....."

Tears swam out of his eyes and down his cheeks like a waterfal. "No!," He cried out to the world.

And then Everything froze.

His heart. His mind.

Everything just stopped.

He slowly looked around to see Brent Behind him, smirking.

Seth blinked, then.....

"I.m"

"Going."

"To."

"KILL YOU!"

Next thing, Seth is slaming his fist into brents face, causing him to fly backward. Then a kick. Then a punch. A yell. Rage. Fire.

It seemed like everything was going by like a lightning bolt. The rain that was dripping from the sky. The punches. The cracks. The mind. The tears.

And then, Seth has Brent on the floor, chocking him.

"Why dammit! WHY?!?!?," he screams, his grip only getting tighter and tighter.

Brent is cover in blood, his face cut and bruised. "S-seth," he rasped between the chokes, and he lift up his hand to pat the back of Seth's head.

He ran it through the medium length hair, and then pressed hard on the center of the back of his neck.

Seth immediately tenses, frozen. He's paralized. His eyes are wide with shock and fear and pain—what Brent loves seeing most.

Brent grinned, and with his other hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out 98 Caliber GYX, holding it up to Seth's bloodied chest, right where his heart is.

"Any last words?"

Seth is silent for a while, and then he squeezes his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "I hope you die."

_BAM!_

And Seth falls sideways and thumps into the sand:

Dead.

(A/N: Well, Cue the sad music. A smart choice would be: I am Legend sad theme (withe the piano)

(Let's all remorse as we think of seth:

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Brent slowly sits up, scratching at the scars and bruises and wounds on his body.

And then, he sees. Right in front of them, stood Jacob Black.

Jacob remembers nothing of what happened in his life time after he met Edward. But he keeps having visions and he thirsts for an unknown thing, and many think he's going insane. And the Cullens...Yaoi sex hardcore m/m What about now sequel


	13. FINAL:The Orb

Brent slowly sat up, scratching at the scars and bruises and wounds on his body.

And then, he sees. Right in front of them, stood Jacob Black.

-

Jacob fell to his knees, eyes wide with horror. "W-why.....?," he whispered.

Brent grinned. "He was filthy and disgusting. All of you are."

Jacob's breath hitched.

"N-no...," he murmured, his eyes examining the dead Seth who was on fire from the bullet now.

"Did you ever get it?," Brent said, kneeling down to Jacob and listing his chin so there eyes could meet. "I _used _you. Im here to _kill _you. I _hate _you."

Jacob was shaking his head, slowly, eyes wider then wide. "N-no.....please...no..."

Brent grinned, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out the jewelry box. He opened it, and inside lay a floating orb.

It was a galaxy of protons and neutrons and elements that swirled, finally making the color turquoise. It was about an inch in width and length, and was floating in mid air.

It reflected in Jacobs eyes, his wide, so fearful eyes.

It was pulling him closer, as if sucking him in.

"JACOB NO!"

Suddenly, ice hands were covering Jacob Black. One hand around his abs....the other around his face. As if protecting. Shielding from hard.

Edward Cullen.

The word seemed to freeze. Stop. Just Jacob and Edward. His lover. His ex. His....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes widened. These hands. Covering me. There.

My hands crawled to them, gripping the wrist tightly.

I slowly turned around.

There stood my lover, Edward Cullen.

Pale Edward was more beautiful then i even remembered. His eyes were honey gold, a small amount of black mixed in, exagerating his eyelashes. His astonishing red-ish-brown hair was messy and out of place—just like i had left it.

His figure had not changed one bit, except maybe he was a little bit more paler.

"Ed....ward....," I whispered.

But there was something about his facial expression. The facial expression of "Jacob im so sorry for....."

_SLAP!_

Edward lips lay parted in surprise at the blow on his cheek, which left it _pink_.

I stepped back, breathing hard, eyebrows knotted together, a furious raging feeling boiling inside me.

"HOW _DARE _YOU?!," i screamed. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME."

And then, all the rage washed away, and i felt sorrow and pain mix inside me. I buried my head in Edwards shoulder, sobbing, my hands clinging to him. "W-why? I t-thought you l-loved me. And y-you.....you just....."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and i felt a surge of power. "I love you," Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you so much."

I stayed there crying, just flat out crying with joy, hurt, pain, love, and so many other emoitions, until i was able to come back to the real world where the was an annoying applause.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap _

"Oh isn't this _wonderful!!_," Brent said sarcastically, an annoyed tone in his voice. I turned to face him.

There was something in me, screaming that i could do it. I had Edward Cullen, my lover, and that's all i needed.

But there was something else......

"See, Jacob dear, if you think you can win because you have another monster right beside you, then your mistaking."

Brent didn't touch the orb in the box, just held his hand above it. Then, he took his hand away and holding it up. The blue orb followed in mid air, hovering above his skin.

"You're a monster in and out. A vampire and a werewolf. Congradulations. It's time to _die_."

And then, many thing happened at once.

Brent curled his hand into a fist, and then he hissed something unfarmiliar to me. Edward already had him in a choke hold, but the orb was heading strait for me.

Next, it was right in front of my eyes.

Time slowed.

_Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom_

The whole turned into a flash of bright blue light, and there was crashing. And falls. Screams maybe?

Pictures, images, videos, memories all flashed in my mind, and i seemed to be back tracking.

Seth.

Brent sex.

Depression.

The box i put all Edwards stuff in and put in my closet.

The note.

The dance studio

James

Meeting Edwards family.

Edward Movie Sex.

Edward cold arms that protected me.

Me finding out about Edward beeing a vampire.

(Werewolf popped up somewhere)

Meeting Edward for the first time.

Wondering around the school.

And then, nothing.

_I was in a dark room. But what dark room? There was nothing. No hope. No feeling. An emptiness. It was a black room. And there was me. Me. A werewolf. And that's all. _

"_Dad.....__" _

_I blinked at the voice. And the hour glass was in front of me. That red hour glass. There was only one grain of said left. The sand was on the edge, gleaming in the none-light. And then, it fell. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dim, perfect. I slowly sat up, looking at the wires and tubes connected to my skin. Why was i in a hospital?

And then, there is a figure in a chair. He has the best body i have ever seen. It muscular and lanky, and his pale skin is beautiful. He has hazely honey eyes, and he's in a leather jacket. He has the best hair ever, it's redish-brown color is perfect.

The teenager around my age looked up from the book he was reading, and his eyes widened and like a lightning bolt, he was beside me.

"J-Jacob!," he exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!!??!," he asked. God his voice was pretty, but who was he?

The teen stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I couldn't help it.

"Uhm.....who are you?"

**The End **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sequel?


	14. THE NEW STORY

Well, got the sequel out.

Now this story is a novel!!!!!!!!

It's called:

"Hold Me Close And Whisper..."

Oh, and LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR MY SITE AND CHECK OUT MY NEWEST EMMETT STORY ON HERE CALLED: UNBREAKABLE


End file.
